Just the Girl
by Pigy190
Summary: A songfic about James' attempts to woo Lily Evans.


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

_She's cold and she's cruel _

_But she knows what she's doin' _

_She pushed me in the pool at our last school reunion _

_She laughs at my dreams _

_But I dream about her laughter _

_Strange as it seems _

_She's the one I'm after _

"Evans!" I shout at the pretty red head muggleborn witch, hurrying towards where she's standing by the lake.

"Go away, Potter," Lily Evan retorts flipping her long braid over her shoulder and turning back to her friends, away from me, James Potter, the black haired quidditch Gryffindor Captain.

"But Evan, I came over to ask you something," I argue coming to a stop beside her.

"No, Potter, I won't go out with you, neither will I go to Hogsmead with you next weekend," Lily answers without turning around.

"Come on, Evans, just one date?" I ask, pretty much begging, like I usually end up doing when I ask her out.

"No, Potter! How many times do I have to bloody say it?! No! No! No! No! NO!" she yells, turning and pushing me backard into the lake before I can react. I hit the water with a loud splash, signaling to all of Hogwarts, that I, James Potter, have just been pushed into the lake and made an idiot of (once again) by the beautiful Lily Evans. As I surface, she yells at me: "THE ONLY PLACE I'LL GO OUT WITH YOU IS IN YOUR SODDING DREAMS!" before she bursts into waves of laughter. I smile inwardly knowing that tonight, I'll dream about that laugh, only this time, she'll be laughing at my jokes, not me.

_Cause she's bittersweet _

_She knocks me off of my feet _

_And I can'help myself, I don't want anyone else_

_She's a mystery _

_She's too much for me _

_But I keep comin' back for more _

_She's just the girl I'm lookin' for _

"You know, Prongs, you'd think by now you would have LEARNED that Lily Evans WILL NOT, I repeat, WILL NOT sodding date you!" Sirius Black, one of my three best friends says to me that day at lunch. I shrug.

"So? I might as well try," I answer watching him shovel food into his mouth. Suddenly I catch a flash of red hair coming toward the Gryffindor table, looking up I see its Lily. "Hallo there Evans," I say smiling politely.

"Shove off, Potter," she answers pushing me so that I land back in my seat. Sirius shoves more food into his mouth to stop from laughing.

"Oh be quite, Padfoot!" I snap at him. He swallows quickly.

"Give it UP!" he tells me. "She's too much for you! And you don't seem to understand her either." I smile.

"I know, but… she touched me," I whisper, knowing I'd do it all over again, just for that touch. "You know, she's the only one who can resist the charms of the Marauders," I note. Sirius lets out a bark like laugh.

"Her and her little friends," he answers.

_She can't keep a secret for more than an hour _

_She runs on 100 proof attitude power _

_And the more she ignores me _

_The more I adore her _

_What can I do? _

_I'd do anything for her _

"So, uh… Lily, right?" a girl asks her. She's sitting by the fire, doing her homework, I'm sitting close by. Close enough to hear her conversations, but far enough away to not offend her.

"Yeah, who're you?" she asks irritated. She hates it when someone interrupts her homework sessions.

"Maria," the girls answers. "I was just wondering if you could help me with my potions homework." Lily closes her eyes and counts to ten. I know she loves to help other kids, but NOT during HER homework time.

"Yeah… uh… Laura, I'll help you when I finish," she answers sweetly.

"Maria," the girl answers.

"Whatever," Lily huffs.

"LILLLLLLYYYY!!" Mary Brown sings as she runs toward her friend. Lily looks up, now extremely annoyed.

"Yeeesss?" Lily asks.

"I just saw Molly Prewitt and Arthur Weasly making out!!" Mary tells her friend excitedly. Lily just stares.

"Yeah? Why wouldn't they?" she asks.

"Because silly, Arthur is TOTALLY into another girl!" Mary rolls her eyes.

"No, he's not. He asked Molly out earlier today," Lily answers not paying attention to the conversation anymore.

"He did WHAT?!" Mary gasps practically hyperventilating from the new gossip. Lily looks up.

"Uh… nothing," she mutters. "I wasn't supposed to tell… Molly only told me an hour ago… and she made me promise not to tell." Mary laughs.

"Don't worry. I won't tell!" She says before dashing off. I laugh quietly to myself. But apparently too loud for Lily, though she doesn't say anything she glares at me.

"What's wrong, Lily? Am I in your breathing space? Breathing in your air? Should I leave?" I tease her. She turns back to her homework without even a glance at me. I try to rile her up a few more times before leaving and finding Sirius. "Lily's being adorable again," I tell him. He rolls his eyes.

"What'd she do this time? Brush her hair?" he asks sarcastically.

"Na, she ignored me." Sirius gives me a strange look.

"You need to get on with your life, Prongs. This isn't healthy," he tells me.

"I don't care, I love her, Padfoot, and I'd do anything to get her. ANYTHING for her," I whisper.

_Cause she's bittersweet _

_She knocks me off of my feet _

_And I can't help myself I dont want anyone else _

_She's a mystery _

_She's too much for me _

_But I keep comin' back for more _

_She's just the girl I'm lookin' for _

_But when she sees it's me _

_On her caller ID _

_She won't pick up the phone _

_She'd rather be alone _

_But I can't give up just yet _

_'Cause every word she's ever said _

_Still ringin' in my head _

_Still ringin' in my head _

I'm still sitting by the fire where Potter left me. Finally. I was getting sick of his loud breathing. Great, so now I'm noticing his BREATHING. Suddenly a owl lands on my homework. I recognize it immediately as James Potter's owl. You know, owls are just like muggle caller id… speaking of which I should owl my parents… OW! Bloody owl…

"Alright alright," I mutter taking the letter and shoving it beneath my work. But no, this isn't good enough for my stalker. He's told his bloody owl to wait for a responds from me. Fine, if that's what he wants. I grab a sheet of paper and write "LEAVE ME ALONE" in big letters and give it to the owl, which just sits there staring at me. "Now what?" I ask it. It hoots once, glaring at the spot I slipped the letter under. "ARG!" I yell pulling out the letter and reading it.

Dear My Dearest Lily,

I'm just writing to tell you that I love like you a lot. I know you're sick of me and you want me to leave you along, but I refuse to give you, because I can still here everything you've ever said to me ringing in my head. I beg of you, I hope that you'll thing about Please meet me at Zonk's at 1 this next Hogsmead weekend.

Yours truly, Love James Potter

I roll my eyes and grab the note I wrote earlier and add on to it before sending it off. Sighing contently, I turn back to my homework.

_She's cold and she's cruel _

_But she knows what she's doin' _

_Knows just what to say _

_So my whole day is ruined _

Excited I grab the letter Lily wrote me. I knew making sure Pellet, my owl, wouldn't come back without a reply would pay off. I take my time opening it, my hands shaking.

LEAVE ME ALONE!

**Oh and if you really want to woo a girl, you might want to work on your letter writing skills some, though I must say, it was more amusing showing it to my friends that it was the first time I read it.**

Suddenly I don't want to do anything. She does that to me a lot, ruin my days, although I must say, this one beats all, except one.

_'Cause she's bittersweet _

_She knocks me off of my feet _

_And I can't help myself, I don't want anyone else _

_She's a mystery _

_She's too much for me _

_But I keep comin' back for more _

"PRONGS!" Sirius yells at me. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP HERE?!" I shove Lily's letter towards him. He rolls his eyes. "You're moping over Lilly sodding Evans?! Bloody HELL, JAMES! Why can't you just like a NORMAL NICE girl?!" I look at him, hoping he's not too mad, which seeing as he used my real name, is hoping for a lot.

'Because I love her, Sirius," I tell him. "She's just the girl I'm looking for."

_'Cause she's bittersweet _

_She knocks me off of my feet _

_And I can't help myself _

_I don't want anyone else _

_She's a mystery _

_She's too much for me._

_But i keep comin' back for more._

_Oh, I keep comin' back for more._

_She's just the girl I'm lookin' for_

_Just the girl I'm lookin' for._

________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: You know what I want.... hit the Review button. please!

I wrote two of these... I might post the other one. It has a few differences..... but i need reviews!


End file.
